Solid state light sources, such as those using LEDs, are not yet frequently used for general illumination. One current difficulty is the production of a form factor that will be easily integrated into the current infrastructure. Moreover, the engineering and manufacturing investments required to overcome challenges associated with the production of solid state light sources renders the costs of solid state illumination installations high compared to that of conventional light sources. As a result, the introduction of an efficient and environmentally safe solid state illumination technology has been delayed. Accordingly, what is desired is an illumination device, which can be inexpensively produced and used with or installed in the existing infrastructure with no or little modification.